Innocence
by DuHSPaZZiNGFeL
Summary: This takes place in Katara's point of view. "People always look to the world for a new meaning, but the world would have no meaning if it weren't for the people." Takes place during and after Sozin's Comet. KataraxAang or Kataang.


**AN: The series finale was amazing. There are no words to describe it really. If only there was more. Yes. I cried while writing this. It's very hard to let go of something that you love, in my case, the story that Mike and Bryan graciously created. This was a story that taught me something, and through the italicized wording at the beginning and ending of each chapter, you'll find out just a little of what I have learned. I made all of them up, except for the quote at the beginning of Part 2. I thought that line was beautiful, so I added that in.****  
****Disclaimer: Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko created it, not me. If anyone meets them, make sure to say "thank you" for me.****  
**-

**Innocence Part 1: Purifying Light**

_People always look to the world for a new meaning, but the world would have no meaning if it weren't for the people. People create stories, and thus they are told, heard, and seen. The world would be nothing if it weren't for the stories people tell, and no story would have a meaning if they weren't understood. The stories that teach you something are always to the heart, and when they reach your heart it is hard to turn back. They are unforgettable and pleasing to the mind.  
Stories are doors to the heart. They can teach you something when you look for the right something, and can affect you in every which way._

_People always say that your surroundings shape your personality, but you are the one that chooses your surroundings. Opening yourself up to new ideas, places, things, can help you to understand yourself, and everything you open yourself up to goes to your heart as long as you let it in._

I looked to the sky, the bright orange and blue lights colliding and reflecting in my eyes. At my side, Prince Zuko, as he slowly attempted to pull himself on the giant flying bison sitting on the palace courtyard. As I gently pulled him up with my right arm dangling from Appa's head, he grabbed it gratefully and sat in awe and wonder at the sight willing to unfold in the sky. No; I did not know what was happening and neither did he, but I had this gut feeling that it was all the work of the Avatar.

Panic filled my chest when I saw the innocent blue beam start to dissipate within the confines of what I presumed to be a horrible orange light. Then, suddenly, the blue took over, and the sky illuminated with fierce beauty. And as quickly as it came, it faded. By this point Zuko and I were soaring frantically through the air on the back of Appa. The comet had passed and we could see that it was late night.

"Katara," he said to me, "what do you think that was?"

I was at the head, steering with the ropes attached to the beast's horns and turned to glance at him with a worried expression. "I don't know. But one thing's for sure; we have to get to the source fast." I turned my head back to the front, my eyes filled with utter determination. "Yip, yip."

By the time Appa had landed, Zuko and I were on the tip of the Earth Kingdom. The light had seemed so far away, but yet so close, and I knew for a fact that this was the place it had all started. Besides my gut feeling, there was clearly proof all around us. Ruins of Fire Nation air ships were scattered throughout the water's edge and the place was completely deserted. They were already gone.

I was so sure that the whole world could've seen that light, for it had so suddenly filled the sky. But what caught my attention the most was when both of us were on a land that was covered in tall rock structures, with destruction and burns that scarred their sides.

Zuko was walking around and then he looked at me. "So this was it. This was where Aang faced my father." He looked around more until he finally came to stop at the edge of the rocky structure that we stood atop of. "I can feel it. The only problem is, we have no idea where any of them are. Everyone left 

already. All we have to do now is find out where they've gone."

"What if..." my voice trailed off. He nodded to encourage me to continue. "What if Aang isn't okay?"

"Katara, all we can do now is hope."

I clenched my fists and willed myself not to scream in frustration. I furrowed my eyebrows and slanted my head to the side, eyes closed. "Where do you think they could've went, Zuko?" I tried so hard to keep my voice steady, but I guessed that he sensed that I was having some trouble because he placed a hand on my shoulder and then took it off after a second.

"C'mon," Zuko said, "The only place I could think of that would be reasonable for Sokka to plan to return to is the Fire Nation capital. They would want to go to the right place in order to tell the news, whether we've won, or whether we've lost."

My eyes still sealed shut, I nodded my head and then he spoke again. "We will be at the Fire Nation in about an hour or two. I can steer. Besides, the sun is starting to rise. It must've been a long battle."

I helped him onto Appa once more, being careful to not over exercise his wound from Azula and I got on myself, willing him to steer. In fact, the sky was still a little on the dark side, only getting slightly bluer as we flew, but I kept telling myself that everything was going to be alright, that Aang would be okay.

"But Zuko," I saw him nod his head as he kept staring at the front of us, "Wouldn't we have passed them?"

He shrugged it off and said, a small ounce of annoyance in his voice, "Well, they're not there are they?"

I could only guess where he was coming from. There really wasn't any other choice we had, and Sokka wasn't stupid enough to go further into the Earth Kingdom to deliver this kind of news. I knew my brother, but I just hoped everyone was alive. For all I knew, my brother could be badly hurt, Toph could be too, and so could Suki. But what about Aang? He was clearly in the fight for his life, and our lives. I shook my head, angry with my thoughts. He _had_ to come back.

It was early morning. The sky was bright when we made it back to the capital, and it was a lighter blue than before. Zuko landed Appa on the palace grounds, where we had found Azula was being taken away by burly Earth Kingdom guards. She went insane enough that she willed herself to stop fighting. That was the last I ever saw of her. But then realization hit me. _Earth Kingdom guards. _I looked around to our surroundings. A Fire Nation blimp here, an Earth Kingdom tank there, a few animals for transportation, and a few more familiar faces. I kept looking around. Where was Sokka? Where was Toph and Suki? _Where was the Avatar?_

"Katara!"

The sound of my name rang wonderfully in my ears as I saw my brother limping and being held by Suki and Toph. I could only guess that he had broken his leg. It wasn't that bad though. I knew he would be okay and I knew that I could help him. It turned out that they had come back to the Fire Nation riding on the back of a strange animal. That was probably why we didn't notice them coming back. I looked passed them. I looked from Sokka, to Toph, to Suki, and even turned to Zuko.

I knew for a fact that my expression went from ecstatic to nothing. _"Where is he?" _My voice was cold, no emotion within it and I knew I had worried everyone around me.

Sokka, Toph, and Suki had all reached us and I saw my brother respond. "Katara he's-"  
I cut him off, my tone still cold and unmoving. _"Where is he?" _I felt anger rise within myself. How could he just be so uncaring? This wasn't right. I knew that. Sokka should've told me straight away.

I felt everyone slightly jump at the coldness of my voice, but I didn't care, so I just waited for someone, anyone to respond to my question that I so desperately wanted an answer to.

"Katara, he's right over there." I lifted my gaze to follow Sokka's pointing finger. I cocked my head to the side a little, curious and extremely worried, even though I didn't show an ounce of emotion my facial features.

And lo behold, there he was, carefully pushing himself off of the eel hound. He looked so tired and worn out and when he did finally land on the ground of the palace court yard, it was all the way. His knees gave way and landed first and then he fell forward with his arms spread out before him. The Avatar did not bother to get up, I could see it in his fatigue, but I couldn't help but call out to him.

"Aang!" Thrashing past everyone else around me, I ran as swiftly as possible to the spot only a few yards away. "_What an idiot I must look like," _I thought as little by little, tears began streaming down from my eyes. Time seemed to go in slow motion and the crisp early morning air suddenly decided to blow toward my line of vision. I knew that I wasn't exactly aware of anything else in my surroundings, mostly to the fact that what I could see became slightly blurred. I could vaguely hear the running footsteps of my friends following me and the _ka-tick _of my brother's limping.

It was soon that I had made my abrupt stop on the edge of Aang's lying form, his body facing down. People started to gather around him in a circle, pushing me to the side of everything.

They started asking questions among themselves, sounding worried and curious. Irritation filled me.

"What's wrong with him?" A brawny Earth Kingdom guard asked another. "Is that the Avatar?" The crowd began nodding their heads, as in to answer 'yes.' The groups further on the courtyard also seemed to become inquisitive of the matter, as many more people started to gather and the circle only grew wider and larger.

I felt my friends halt behind me, stopping when I did. Toph became frantic and I indistinctly heard her say something like, "We have to get to Twinkle Toes right now." I was in shock. How could these people, who didn't even _know _the Avatar, surround him in such a way that could be just plain _insulting_? My fury broiled up inside me, but yet I still was in too much surprise that I didn't even bother to move a muscle.

"Sokka," I heard Suki say, "Do you have any ideas?"

My brother moved toward me, Zuko helping him walk, and they both stared at me, concern obviously strewn on their expressions. Then I heard Sokka talk, "Katara, you know we have to get to him. We can't just let these strangers come around him like that. It's not right. He's _our _friend." He kept looking at me. "Katara?"

I realized that Sokka was correct, for once, on something like this. He was right. Aang is our friend. We know him; we actually care about him. He's not just some hero of the world to us. He's more than that. Then I knew that it was something that all of us agreed on, and I realized that even our former enemy, Prince Zuko, agreed on it too. It was friendship that formed this group of ours, family, and love. All of us cared about each other, "_Some more than others,_" I mused. But in spite of everything, I was tense, angered by these soldiers that dared to encircle Aang like that. They had no right, and I felt even more concern swarm my friends, my family. I needed to get to him.

"Alright! That's enough! Everyone out of that way! Get out!" I screamed at every person who was around Aang, still angered and tense, but a bold one turned around to gaze at me, a stupid smirk on his face.

He dared to speak. "Why should we, girl? It's obvious that these people are just concerned for the Avatar. He is, in fact, a little worn out. We're just trying to help. Why don't you just help us out, huh?"

I had no idea if I ever became so angry in my life, but just as I was about to yell at this dim-witted man's face, my brother had decided to "yell" at him for me. "She said 'get out.' And I would think that you would obey her."

All the man did was raise an eyebrow, but then Toph's turn came to speak, fuming and annoyed. "Get of the way, Beefy! We're trying to get to our friend! If you know what's good for you, you better move before all of us make the decision to kick your butt!"

The man's appearance just turned from inquiring and arrogant, to completely amused. "Oh yea?"

Then came Zuko, in all of his anger management glory, roaring at him until the man knew what was good for him. "GET OUT. The Avatar is our friend! If you don't believe us then I'm sure we're annoyed enough at your arrogance to forcefully push you out of the way!"

"Well, I don't believe you. How could the Avatar make friends such as yourselves? It's basically close to impossible."

I knew it. This man was challenging us. It had already been five minutes since the circle formed, and I was sure not going to make it last any longer. Before I knew it, Zuko had shot a flame at the base of his feet, Toph had lifted a medium-sized stone, Sokka got into a fighting stance, and of course I then realized that he had lost his boomerang and sword, Suki did the same, and I pulled out a sliver of water on him.

"Oh," the man gasped as he stepped to the side, eyes widened and fear written all over him.

"Good," I said, and then I started to push the crowd out of our way. "Get out! Get out! Everyone, _out_!" They left, stunned and some even turned to the man who was questioning our motives, and I saw him nod fearfully, eyes still wide. The water I had out was already back in my pouch and everyone was already back to pushing and shoving instead of looking eager to fight.

The circle had opened wide for us, as if everyone intentionally wanted to watch what was going on, but of course, it was a start. The people stared at us, wondering why children such as ourselves decided to help the Avatar, but we knew, they didn't.

Finally, I landed at Aang's side, on my knees and tears went back to forming and brimming in my eyes. I felt Sokka being helped to kneel, along with Suki, Toph, and even Zuko. We were all right beside him, but I was the one to turn his face-down position to right-side-up. Gently I turned him, but still keeping him in a lying down position.

My voice was gentle as I said his name, the people seemed to watch even more closely around us, but I chose to try and ignore them. "Aang?" My eyes were still on the verge of tears when he opened his silver eyes to look up at me.

He shook his head a little, as if trying to get focused. "Katara? What happened? What are you doing here?" The crowd seemed to gasp in amazement at his knowledge of my name, and they seemed to lean even closer to the scene. I smiled at him and I was so overjoyed that I embraced him as he sat up to look around. He appeared to be a little surprised as he lifted his arms to hug me back. I was completely aware that I was crying.

The crowd gasped again and some even started to clap. Then, soon, the entirety of the grounds was filled with applause. I was beaming but I was still crying, and I felt Sokka, Toph, Suki, and even Zuko join in on the hug. By this time, the whole throng of people was bursting in approval.

But then everything went silent when I spoke. "Aang, I'm so _glad_ you're okay!" I pulled him closer and the rest of our group separated themselves from the embrace and watched from the side, while still kneeling. Toph felt everything going around her and had her hand firmly pressed onto the ground and was smiling.

"Why wouldn't I be okay?" He said this to me as he was still hugging me back, and my eyes were sealed shut, my smile still plastered on my face with tears of joy falling from my cheeks.

"Wait," he stated when he comprehended something, "Katara, are you crying?" He pulled a little bit away to look at me. "Why are you crying?" My eyes were opened at this moment, tears still coming down, but I couldn't help but smile. I decided not to answer the question.

"Are you alright?" He kept asking me questions.

Then, I finally decided to answer. "I'm just so happy that _you're _alright." I hugged him even tighter and smiled even brighter. "Next time you have to face a world changing battle, you have to make sure that you're not hurt again."

Aang retorted, slightly confused. "But I'm not-"

Of course I didn't let him finish and pulled a little away to look at him this time. "But nothing. Then explain why you decided to pass out?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"I-"

"Yes. You did get hurt. You're tired and I could only imagine what Ozai could've done to you. Don't you _ever _do that to me again. I was worried sick and I couldn't bear to lose you again." At the thought of losing him again, I had a flashback in my mind to the Earth Kingdom city of Ba Sing Se. I started to sob.

He opened his mouth to try and speak without being interrupted, but I interrupted anyway. "And yes. I do know that I sound like a mother right now." He and I cracked a smile.

I pulled him up so that he was standing, everyone else that was kneeling followed. The people started to overflow with applause yet again and the people were laughing. I was still uncontrollably weeping and Aang stood up with me. As he stood up, I could only imagine such a wonderful sound as the applause only grew louder.

"To the Avatar!" Sokka had said it, punching his fist into the morning air, and the people could only repeat it with everyone else.

"To the Avatar!"

**Innocence Part 2: Of Love and Peace**

_The true mind can weather all lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can touch the poison of hatred without being harmed. From beginningless time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light._

It had been about one week since Aang had defeated Ozai, but people kept asking him non-stop questions on the final battle. He was still a little worn out, and he had a couple of bandages wrapped on his arms and legs. I mean, who wouldn't come out with a scratch or two from the biggest battle of your life?

Today was the day of Prince Zuko's coronation. Everyone was excited for the Fire Nation to finally come around to better the world. But I wasn't with everyone else. I was a little distant, but I couldn't ever remember being this happy in my whole entire life. Aang came to me as I was sitting peacefully next to some turtle-duck pond. He was wearing a robe over his bandages, and a pair of new pants. He came to sit next to me after a moment or two.

"Is there…anything wrong?" Aang spoke in the softest voice I could imagine. It sounded so gentle and caring, that I only turned to him in awe as I answered back.

"Thank you," I said to him, smiling like I've never smiled before.

"For what?"

"What do you mean, 'For what?' For everything. You saved the world Aang, and most of all, _you came back. _You're alive." I smiled again as I pulled him into yet another hug. I still couldn't get over the fact that there was some huge possibility that he would not come back from his battle with Ozai. But from the stories I heard my brother tell, it was amazing. I heard that Aang was in the Avatar State for some time, mastering all four elements and having them under his control. I also heard that the great orange and blue lights were some part of a spectacular act that I would probably never understand. For so long we've been egging him on to permanently _end _Firelord Ozai's life, but Aang said himself, over and over again, that the way he defeated Ozai was by taking away his firebending. It was only then that I truly realized what a wonderful person Aang really is. He shows compassion even to those who almost certainly don't deserve it. I was more than grateful for his presence, and for his undeniable kindness.

Aang chuckled but then slightly reeled back and clutched his bandaged leg. He was breathing hard, but managed to say, "Well then, you're welcome."

It was so like Aang to try and ignore something to make the scene a happy one, but I saw right through his happy expression. I knew he was in pain. He was happy, but he hurt.

I gasped and took some water from my pouch, enclosed my hands with it and soothed his leg with the water. His breathing slowed down and he let out a sigh.

"Wow," he said, "That's some water. Thank you Katara."

I grinned at him and hugged him briefly once again before pulling away. I was about to stand when I heard footsteps coming from our left.

A servant had arrived at the humble little garden that Aang and I were currently residing in. She had on an elegant red robe with golden flower patterns on the sleeves, and her hair was up in a Fire Nation top knot with a Fire Lilly stuck inside it. She was holding some sort of package in her hands. Zuko had definitely made this place a lot better than it used to be.

"It is time," she said, and we both knew what she meant. Aang and I nodded at each other and I started to walk towards the palace entrance beyond the garden gates. But before I reached the exit, I caught a brief explanation from the servant.

"Avatar Aang, these are your new clothes. Prince Zuko had them especially made for you. They are authentic in the ways of the Air Nomads and he deeply hopes that you like them. It is only fitting that you wear the proper clothing for this special occasion."

Then, I was out of earshot as I walked through the gates and into the palace courtyard. I have to admit, I was incredibly curious.

I made my way through the many people awaiting the entrance of their crown prince and the Avatar. As I was apparently an important figure now, and friends with the Avatar and the Firelord-to-be, I was escorted to the front by two more servants in elegant robes.

I hesitantly took my standing place next to my brother, who now had bandages around his broken leg and carried a crutch around with him. He smiled at me and I gladly returned the gesture. We had just reunited with my father, Hakoda of the Water Tribe, and found out that Ty Lee had joined the newly freed Kyoshi Warriors. Today was truly an eventful one.

Many moments passed by and finally, the crowd was silenced. A loud symbol rang throughout the yard. My eyes turned toward the source and I saw the crown prince stepping out onto the stage set before us. No one spoke a word, then, suddenly, we all exploded with plaudits.

I saw Zuko hold up his hand, and as suddenly as it started, everyone stopped.

"Please," he said with such reverence in his voice that it was almost tear-jerking, "The real hero is the Avatar."

My eyes widened and I felt everyone around me grow tense. Then I saw the most beautiful sight in my life. The Avatar stepped out into the clearing, right beyond Zuko. He looked so happy and full of joy that your heart could break on the spot. My eyes watered, although I don't know why. Just the sight gave me, and I'm sure so many other people around me, such a heart ache that many gave out a gasp.

He wore brand-new clothing. _Air Nomad clothing. _A wooden necklace with beads was draped elegantly around his neck with the symbol for air carved nicely onto it, a new collar of orangey-yellow fabric and a light orange robe-like fabric around him. He wore a dark orange belt and soft-yellow pants. This was amazing. My appreciation for his heroics as the Avatar expanded greatly that day. His soft gray eyes were staring right past the throng and into the sky. My appreciation for Zuko also grew too. "_What a wonderful friend Aang must've made_," I thought. So this was how he repaid Aang besides helping him restore balance. He gave him back his lost culture.

"Today, this war is finally over. I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation, and I will. The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help, we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace. "

I have never heard Zuko make a speech so touching. I looked to Aang and saw him look at Zuko.

"All hail Firelord Zuko!" The Fire sages had said it well as they were proudly crowning his head with a shining, golden crown shaped like a flame. He walked up seriously to the front and edge of the steps and happily motioned the Avatar to do so too. They looked at each other, and I had never seen such a great friendship in both of their eyes.

The crowd cheered loudly for the Avatar, the world's last hope for peace and hero, and the Firelord who would restore his nation's honor and balance.

I clapped so loudly that I think my hands must've turned red. Everyone was so happy. The war was over after one-hundred years. _Finally, _after all those stories my grandmother used to tell me, that in the old days it was a time of peace, that the Avatar kept balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. But then everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. I remember her saying that only the Avatar mastered all four elements, and that he was the only one that could stop the ruthless firebenders, but when the world needed him most, he vanished. And finally, after all of that time I realized that if it weren't for me and for Sokka, the world wouldn't have been saved and none would know about the boy in the iceberg.

**Innocence Part 3: A New Era**

_When you look at the face of a person who is a stranger to you, you never think of the things that might matter to them. Like, whether they lost a mother or someone they loved, whether they had to live a secret double life because of controlling parents, if they had a father that never really cared, or even if they were destined to save the world some day._

_Think about it. You can't change the course a life has already taken. It could be for the better, or it could be for the worse, but in brute sense, it is the only __**destiny **__one will ever know._

I could hear all the joy filled children laughing and playing outside. I could say that it was a typical day in Ba Sing Se, but it still is taking some time for me to get used to. There was no more conspiracy and the Earth King had finally taken his rightful place on the throne once again. He had grown to be one of the most humble kings in Ba Sing Se's history.

I honestly couldn't believe how _peaceful _the whole world seemed now. Everyone was so happy and all the soldiers had finally come home from war. There was no more fighting, only peace, and as our little group walked through the happy streets of Ba Sing Se, we could all sense it their eyes. Aang was walking right beside me, with Sokka to his left, then Suki, and then Toph. We were on our way to meet Firelord Zuko, his Uncle Iroh, and Mai at the tea shop.

Sometimes it was hard to believe that the war was over. I mean, it _was _a hundred years. So basically there barely are enough people around here who remember what it was like before the Century War even started, of course, there is King Bumi of Omashu and Aang.

Two months had passed by already, and the world was just getting used to their new lives. It was unbelievable and an extremely beautiful sight to see. And it really was all thanks to Avatar Aang. He is a fully realized Avatar now, harnessing all four elements with great mastery. It was such a wonder that only a year ago he was still stuck in some iceberg and then he suddenly had the weight of the world on his shoulders, only to be told that he had to defeat the Firelord before Sozin's Comet arrived by the end of the summer. He had to master all of the elements in less than a year. It is so amazing to know how much he's grown since then, and he has become one of the most powerful Avatars the world has ever known.

I saw some people bow in respect at the sight of him. Some even went to the lengths of bowing and reverently saying, "Avatar Aang." I was glad that the people of the world had grown to deeply respect him, and all Aang did was smile and nod in acknowledgement. He had done so much for them, and yet only preferred so little in return. All Aang wanted was for the world to be in balance again, and for the people he saved to be happy once again. Of course they were, but sometimes I wondered why Aang should be so kind? He was chased by them, taunted by them, and even attacked by these people. But I guess I should've known. Aang is pure of heart and would never allow a grudge to be held inside him; that showed when he refused to kill Ozai.

"Hey guys, we're finally here! I can feel Zuzu's footsteps around the shop!" Toph had spoken out, dressed in graceful new clothing that was a green robe with long sleeves and intricate golden patterns adorning it. She unseeingly pointed to the shop's front door and Sokka jumped up excitedly.

"Yes," he said, "Lychee Tea!"

Everyone laughed at his new found desire for Iroh's tasty blends of tea and Suki grabbed his arm and walked with him to the front steps, Toph following close behind.

"So let's go inside then." Aang turned to me and motioned to follow him. I gladly accepted and walked up the steps behind everyone else, my light green, new robe flowing behind me, and I placed a hand on my pink flower that was pinned onto the back of my head.

A gust of clean air hit my face as the doors grandly opened for the five of us. Appa and Momo were already outside of the shop, waiting for us, and Zuko and Mai delightedly greeted us.

It was so surprising that after two whole months, Mai finally got some sort of emotions, and even more to the fact that I used to be enemies with her.

I saw Aang quietly settle himself onto the floor with Momo and moving a small air ball up and down with the flick of his hand, his Air Nomad clothing ruffling underneath him. Sokka smiled and unrolled a piece of large parchment and took out a paintbrush and a bottle of ink from his Earth Kingdom bag. He sat down on a chair by a nearby wooden table. Zuko started to walk around, serving Sokka's adored Lychee Tea, while Iroh played a lovely tune on his Tsungi Horn. Toph, being Toph, slapped herself to lay down on top of another one of the wooden tables and waited patiently for her fair share of tea. Mai and Suki, in their new Earth Kingdom robes sat down to play Pai Sho and seemed to concentrate really hard. I stood right beside them, watching them play.

Until, my older brother said, "Zuko, stop moving! I'm trying to capture the moment. I wanted to do a painting, so we always remember the good times together," he placed his brush on his unrolled parchment and made a gentle stroke with it.

I walked up to him and looked at the painting, saying, "That's very thoughtful of you, Sokka." But of course, by brother being the way he is, I couldn't help but add, "Wait. Why did you give me Momo's ears?"

He said that they were my "hair loopies." Sure, I can believe that, right?

"At least you don't look like a boarcupine. My hair is _not _that spiky." Zuko said, obviously a little insulted at Sokka's odd painting of "the good times."

Mai walked up behind the Firelord and raised her eyebrows. "I look like a _man._" That must be a bit odd, seeing as Mai definitely is not a man.

Poor, poor Sokka; he must really be in for it from her and Zuko when this is over.

"Why did you paint me _firebending_?" Of course he would all of a sudden ruin it when he paints his _girlfriend _firebending. Well, nice move big brother.

"I thought it would look more exciting that way." As much as I love my brother, he can be so off sometimes. I couldn't help but crack a smile. Even after all of this time, Sokka still has it in him. It really makes me think of the future, of the times we had together, during and after the Century War. But I guess some things never change.

I heard Iroh say, "Hey, my belly's not that big anymore. I really trimmed down." Then Toph walked over to the front of the table, ginning and all, "Well I think you all look _perfect_!" Classic Toph. Everyone burst out in happy laughter. Just to think, two months ago the world was still in horrible turmoil, and I can't believe that I played one of the biggest roles in ending it.

Then I noticed someone missing. I turned my head a little and saw Aang petting Appa for the shortest of moments, smiling with ecstasy and it was never wiped off his face. It seemed all too perfect.

He walked out to the outside of the Jasmine Dragon, his back turned to all of us. He was staring out to the sky on the balcony and watched as the sun was beginning to set on this peaceful horizon. I looked down and smiled, following him quietly to the outside. He didn't seem to hear my footsteps when I walked right beside him. I was smiling, and I knew it. There couldn't have been a happier moment. I looked at him, and after a couple seconds, he turned to look at me.

I blushed, but not without making sure I still had a smile. I couldn't have imagined it any other way. We were so close. I touched his shoulder and turned him around, embracing him so tight that I felt him hug back. I opened by eyes to look down at him as I did so, and I think he might've too.

We then broke apart and turned to look at the beautiful sunset, eyes always happy and expressions never changing.

Then, I took my turn. I looked at him sideways, and he turned to face me. I knew that at this very moment, _I was ready_. With all the love that I could muster, I leaned forward and kissed him. I closed my eyes and he closed his. I gently touched his face, caressing it within my grasp. His skin felt so right and I was overflowing with joy.

Aang leaned forward more, kissing me back as I wrapped my arms around his neck and his were gently around my waist. We both tilted our heads and it deepened. We pulled each other closer, as if willing to never let go. This moment was all too perfect. All those enclosed emotions, feelings of love toward each other were finally revealed in such a blissful moment. I held him tight, making sure to add the passion and love for him into this kiss, because I knew that words weren't needed. They weren't enough.

It felt so pure and full of love. Now this was the unbelievable experience that I know we've both been waiting for.

After what seemed like a lifetime, we pulled apart, staring into each other's eyes like we haven't seen the other in years. My arms were still draped around his neck, and his still on my waist.

It was then that I heard clapping.

"Good job Sugar Queen!" Toph was smiling so brightly that I couldn't even believe that that was her. Zuko and Mai were standing nearby, appreciation in their eyes. And my brother seemed so happy with Suki. They were all clapping joyously, until Sokka finally said, "So you kissed him first huh, little sister?"

"And Twinkle Toes kissed back. Trust me. I felt _everything_."

Everyone laughed, but Aang and I still were gazing at each other, arms still wrapped around the same spots. This time, Aang kissed me.

"And now they're even!" Toph was clapping even louder now as I leaned in gently. Everything was too perfect.

_Love is unbreakable, unbendable. It is patient with the heart, but quick to the pace. It is fierce, and yet it is kind. Love is the passion of the human heart that resides in the soul. It is the doorway to many beginnings, and the exit of poisonous hatred. It cleanses and keeps, hopes, and dreams._

_Love is not something to understand, or to be understood, but shown within through windows to the soul, the eyes. It is expressionless, but adoring and is a sign of all that is lost. It gives you the glory of __**innocence**__. _

**The End**

-

This story was inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender.  
**February 21, 2005-July 19, 2008**

Everything was made up by me except for the actual lines from the show.


End file.
